A Different Kind of Story
by AppleJuice
Summary: LOTR/HP Crossover! Christy is just trying her hardest to write a somewhat decent fanfic...She ends up putting her, along with he wacky friends, into the story creating a weird, interesting, souped up story!!


A/N: Hey there peoples!!! Uh.not much to say, so I guess I'll let you do your reading.  
  
DISCLAIMER: (I'm only doing this once.) I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter or anything like that! I don't own my friends either (duh!)!! I also don't make any money off this either, so don't bother to sue me.Also, if I accidentally took someone's idea, well, I am ever so sorry.yeah right!!! I didn't know!! Believe it or not, I don't read every single fic there is out there, so again, I'm sorry!! If I it seems that 'I took your story plot' or some other thing, then tell me so I can give you credit for it!!! Why can't we be friends..?  
  
SUMMARY: Okay, I would usually do a summary on this story, but it's mostly explained in this chapter anywho, so if you don't like this chapter, then you probably won't like the story!! I didn't come up with this saying, but here how it goes: Don't like? Don't read!! This is also kind of off the subject, but if you do like the story, then please review, give constructive criticism, or even flame!! I don't mind! I'll just use it as heat so that I can save money (that's always a good thing.it's like making money ()  
  
Now.On with the show..  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*  
  
Christy was running around her damn house looking for that dang phone number. It was really important since the neighbor's house was on fire.  
  
"Damn it!! Where the number for 9-1-1!!!"  
  
Fortunately, her friend Kristin was there to make sure Christy's potty mouth was some what in check!  
  
"Bad girl!" Kristin slapped Christy really hard in her arm.  
  
"Ouch! Thanks! I needed that!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
While they were frantically searching for the phone number, David, Kristin's boyfriend/Christy's friend, along with David's side-kicks Corbet and Jessie made their way into the scene.  
  
"My dear friends, I believe the number for 9-1-1 is infact 9-1-1!!" David said, in his matter-of-fact tone of voice.  
  
"Wow!! How did you know that?" Kristin asked her boyfriend with those goggle eyes that she always wore when she was around David.  
  
"Easy! He has like the biggest head in the universe!" Christy yelled at both of them, angered that they're both in 'Lala Land' at a time like this!  
  
Suddenly Hallie, along with here lackey Sarah, came marching in and got everyone back on track for the search of the missing phone number.  
  
"But I already know what it is.." David said timidly, not wanting to anger Hallie.  
  
"Then why haven't you called it yet?"  
  
"um.." he took a glance at Kristin.  
  
" I think he got a little bit distracted!" Corbet stated the obvious.  
  
"Oh brother!" both Christy and Sarah said in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile the neighbor's house was burning to ashes. The next thing anyone knew, Paramedic/Firefighter Monica rushed to the scene. She managed to save the old woman and her kitties while also vanquishing the huge roaring fire.  
  
"Hey!! I didn't get to roast my marshmallows!!" the disappointed Miles looked on to the scene from the sidewalk and sadly dropped his bag of marshmallows. He really wanted to roast marshmallows. Pauvre Miles!  
  
By the time that Christy, Kristin, David, Corbet, Jessie, Hallie, and Sarah got there, everything was burnt to a crisp except for Miles' marshmallows.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Jessie asked Monica, wanting to help with the disaster.  
  
"Well, you could've called 9-1-1!!"  
  
"We got hung up a bit" Hallie said this a little bitterly while stealing a glance at both David and Kristin.  
  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter!" Christy said  
  
"Why not!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked at what she just written. Geez, this fanfiction sucked!!  
  
Christy Vallade was re-reading the story!! She was writing about her friends and herself in a wacky kind of story (though it's not that far off their regular life). She really wanted to write, especially about Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. Those were her favorite stories and she loved them like they were her children. There were just two problems: One, she couldn't write a fanfiction to save her life. Two, she couldn't come up with an original story about Harry, Frodo, and the rest of the gang. All the good stories, form her point of view were already taken. She re-read her written work for the tenth million time. Something suddenly sparked in her brain and she had a odd idea. What if she wrote a story with her friends being landed in the stories? The majority of her friends have read one or both of the stories, so they would know what to expect, and no one was like her friends. There's no possible way, they were just crazy and belonged in a mental institution (along with Christy, but that besides the point). So with that in her mind, she began to write her story.  
  
A Different Kind of Story  
  
by The Lost Loser (my secret pen name.shhh..don't tell nobody!)  
  
Christy Vallade was rambling on and on one day in the Little Theater. She was talking how she had seen Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone for the seventh time. No one was listing to her which angered her!! She then switch to talking about Lord of the Rings which got her friend Sarah's attention. They were in a deep conversation when David and Jessie start talking about lights, gels, and the sound booth. This took the attention from Sarah about Lord of the Rings. This also angered Christy. She looked at Kristin and Hallie who were in deep conversation about something that Christy hadn't picked up on. Miles just kept making fun of Mr. Staiff and Mullet Man and Monica was in her Chemistry class while Corbet was off somewhere else. Christy was bored. She decided to exit the Little Theater and to go to the Library where she could read fanfiction of here favorite stories.  
  
She was searching for some good sites. Since it was a school computer Christy's favorite site to get fanfiction was blocked so she was forced to go to different ones. She came across this odd one that Read: A Different Kind of Story, by The Lost Loser. Curiosity got the better of her and she clicked on the link. The computer froze. She decided after useless trials to get the computer to work, she would go to the librarian to ask for help. She got up from the chair and started walking towards the desk when she suddenly realized that she was alone. Nobody was in there.  
  
"Okay.this is a bit odd!"  
  
She decided to exit the library. She packed up her things into her back pack and went though the door, only she didn't find the hall way, she found a huge castle infront of her, with a large black lake to her left and a field of some sport to her right. It also seemed that it was the middle of the night since it was really chilly out and, well, instead of a sun in the sky, there was a moon in it's place.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Christy said out loud, somewhat hoping that someone would answer back. She started slapping herself making sure if it was a dream or not. She realized after all the bruises she gave herself that she was indeed not dreaming. She turned slowly around for she thought she heard a noise or two behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin from what she saw.  
  
"Jessie, you nearly scared the crap out of me!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The thing behind her was only one of her friends Jessie. "How did you get here anyway? I know how I got here, but what about you?"  
  
"I thought you could tell me that! I was in the booth talking to David and Mr. Staiff about the play and the next thing I know, I'm here! By the way, what is this place?"  
  
"uh...I think, but I'm not totally positive, I think we some how got into a book, but that's not possible, is it?"  
  
"Are you feeling okay? Do you want to lie down for a bit?"  
  
"No!! It was only a theory!" Christy knew Jessie wouldn't believe her. He the type of guy who goes on and on about math equation and scientific stuff. Half of the time Christy couldn't even understand what he and David was saying. By the way..  
  
"Jessie, do you know where David, Hallie, and the rest of them are?"  
  
"Nanu nanu!" Christy and Jessie heard someone say from a distance.  
  
"Well, we know Miles is somewhere around here. I don't know about the others though. They were leaving the Little Theater to go look for you, but whether they came here or not I don't know." Jessie said.  
  
"Well, lets go look for Miles, then I think we should go up to the castle and find Dumbledore or some other teacher."  
  
"Who???"  
  
"Have you've read the Harry Potter Books?"  
  
"No! You think we're in Harry Potter world or something?"  
  
"Forget it, just follow me."  
  
So both Christy and Jessie went out to look for Miles. They headed down to the lake where they thought the voice came from. They soon heard some guy cussing like a truck driver. They knew that they've found Miles.  
  
"Holy mother F***ing S***!!!"  
  
"Miles, what's wrong?"  
  
"Look at that thing!"  
  
Christy looked out towards the lake. She saw there a huge squid, the biggest she ever seen.  
  
"Cool!" was all that Christy could say.  
  
"Cool?? That thing is f***ing huge and probably dangerous. I bet it could eat as all. I think we should run for our lives!!!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's just the squid. He won't hurt you. Come on, let's get to the castle and talk to Dumbledore. He probably knows what the heck happened."  
  
"Who??" Miles started to look at Christy like she was crazy. She was crazy about 99.9 percent of the time, but this was too much.  
  
"Just follow me!" Christy started leading Jessie and Miles up towards the castle in hopes to find some answers. Christy was really hoping that this was just a dream. Harry Potter and Hogwarts was fictional, yet here she was walking up to the castle.  
  
While she was in thought, Miles decided to try his cell phone to call his family or whoever he thought might have some answers. He couldn't get the phone to work.  
  
"That phone won't work here! We're on Hogwarts school grounds, muggle things won't work! There's too much magic."  
  
"There's no such thing as magic. Christy, I really think you need to take a break and lie down for a while before we do anything." Miles and Jessie both said. They we're really starting to worry about Christy.  
  
"What is this? Three students out in the middle of the night? Tsk tsk!"  
  
'Oh no..I hope it's not who I think it is,' Christy thought. She really didn't need to get into the whole story especially with this guy. She slowly turned to face who had spoken to the three friends. She felt a stone falling into her stomach as she discovered it was none other than Snape. He looked just like what Christy thought he would look like. Not quite like Allan Rickman in the movie, but there was some similarities. This Professor Snape had longer and greaser hair and even had a mustache growing.  
  
"We're sorry sir, we won't do it again." Christy tried to sound as sincere as she could, but she just wanted to laugh out loud over Snape's appearance. She never thought anybody's hair could be so greasy, but I guess these always somebody out there.  
  
"What house are you three in anyway?"  
  
"uh...to tell you the truth sir, we don't go to Hogwarts. We just got appareated here, though we not exactly sure how."  
  
Snape immediately went red in the face. Christy was hoping that he wouldn't explode, but not everything can go the way you want them to.  
  
"Follow me, we're going to go see the headmaster about this."  
  
Or maybe they do.  
  
Snape lead Christy to the headmaster's office along with two very confused boys by the name of Jessie and Miles. They were infront of the gargoyle statue and Snape was about to say the password, but Christy beat him to the punch.  
  
"Gum drops."  
  
The gargoyle leaped aside to show a staircase that lead up to Dumbledore's office. Snape, Jessie, and Miles looked on in awe. Even Christy was surprised. She knew Dumbledore's passwords were different kind of candies both muggle and wizard, but to get it on her first try, it was creepy.  
  
Snape, still somewhat in shock lead the trio up the flight of stairs. They were soon infront of the door. Snape knock on the door and the door slowly opened on it's own.  
  
"Professor Snape, what can I do for you this evening?" Dumbledore asked eyeing the three children that was accompany Snape.  
  
"These children have an interesting story. I thought you would like to talk with them."  
  
"Show them in."  
  
Christy, Jessie, and Miles all walked in. They noticed two other people there as well. They slowly turned around to see who had just walked in.  
  
"Monica! Kristin! You're here too?!?!?" Christy asked. She was shocked that they even found this place.  
  
"So you all know each other?" Dumbledore asked, becoming very interested in this whole situation.  
  
"Yeah, we're all friends, but three of our friends aren't here, do you know where they are?" Monica asked. Luckily, she was a Harry Potter nut just like Christy. Kristin on the other hand was just as lost as Jessie and Miles.  
  
"uh. What is going on?" Jessie, Miles and Kristin asked in unison. They had no clue where they were.  
  
"Well, somehow all five of you got transported into our world."  
  
"But how? This world is supposed to be fictional, it's not real. So how can we be here?" Christy asked, hoping to get more out of the headmaster then what was already known.  
  
"Well, I have my theories. Have you ever heard of someone by the name of The Lost Loser?" he asked.  
  
"I think I've read that somewhere..yeah! I was on my computer and I clicked on this link to a story called a Different Story Kind of Story and the author was The Lost Loser, but I don't see what this has to do with anything. Maybe it had something to do with Voldemort!" Christy stated. She had a feeling this whole situation was going to suck!  
  
"He could have a possible connection with this, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with this Lost Loser person. What happened after you clicked on the link to the story.  
  
"Uh..the computer froze and everyone was gone. I walked out of the library and then I was outside on the school grounds." Christy realized that she did a really stupid thing and this was pretty much all her fault. "S***!"  
  
"Bad Girl" Kristin said. She smacked Christy in the arm to punish her for her potty mouth.  
  
"Oww! That hurt! Merci!"  
  
"Pas de croie!"  
  
"Okay, enough of the French! What the heck is going on here!" Jessie nearly screamed his head of which is totally out of character.  
  
"Well, somehow, you five got put into this story from your world. For some reason, you are all her at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"And you expect me to believe that? There's no possible way that would ever happen!"  
  
"That is why we need to find this supposed Lost Loser and figure out how and why he or she has done this!"  
  
"What do we do till then?" Monica and the rest asked. What where they suppose to do?  
  
"We'll put you into our houses and you'll go to school here until we find a solution to this problem.  
  
"But we can't do magic, we're all muggles."  
  
"Everyone can do magic, sometimes it's buried really deep down and you have to dig it up, but I'm sure you'll be able to do that"  
  
"uhhh..." that's all Christy could say.  
  
"Well then, I believe you all would want to stay in the same house and you're all are fifteen or sixteen?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well let's just stick you all into Gryfindor. Please follow Dobby to your common room and you'll find all the supplies that you will already in your dorm rooms. Good night!"  
  
A little house elf directed them to the Gryfindor Tower and they went to their dorms with Jessie and Miles going one way and Christy, Monica and Kristin the other way. 


End file.
